A received program may be communicated from a receiving device to a presentation device for presentation. For example, a receiving device may receive a signal with a plurality of television shows therein. The receiving device processes the received signal to obtain the television show, and then communicates the television show to a television. The television then displays the television show. The viewer is able to switch “channels” on the television from one channel to another channel with little or no real-time delay.
At various times, a viewer selectable access trigger may be concurrently presented on the presentation device with the presented program. Upon selection of the access trigger, presentation is changed from the program to an interactive program associated with the access trigger. However, changing presentation to the separately delivered interactive program may require at least some noticeable amount of time. For example, time is required for the receiving device to re-tune to a signal with the interactive program therein. Additional time is required to download, process, and launch the interactive program. That is, unlike video and audio streams, which are substantially complete at the time of delivery, at least some portion of an interactive program is downloaded and processed before the interactive program is launched and presented on the presentation device.
Further, when the re-tuning to the signal with the interactive program occurs, the program is no longer available for presentation because the signal with the program therein is no longer receivable. The processes of retuning, downloading, processing, and launching, which is performed during a period when the program is not available for presentation, results in an interim period where neither the program or the interactive program is available for presentation. During this interim period one or more screen shots, splash screens, or the like may be temporarily presented on the presentation device. This delay in presenting the interactive program is undesirable, and may be annoying to the viewer.